Prozac and Sugar: Kids Don't Try This At Home
by Magelet1
Summary: Sisters Jae and Kitti (Jaelawyn Noble and Magelet) find themselves in Tortall. And I have no idea how to summerize this 'cuz I don't nkow where it's gonna go.


Prozac and Sugar (for lack of a better name for now)  
By Jaelawyn Noble and Magelet, narrated by Magelet  
  
We were only innocently walking down the road. A huge, horrible man stepped out of the shadows. He held a knife at my   
neck and demanded money. My older and wiser sister Jae stepped in, holding a glowing ball of light- gold with blue sparks. I   
knew her Gift was for Healing and weather just as mine was, but he didn't know that. The man jerked his head to the side and   
we saw black. Later we woke up. Judging by the sun it had been about 3 hours since we had last seen.   
  
Jae put a hand to her head, feeling her hair stick to her skull. She pulled her hand away and saw blood on her delicate   
white fingers. She pulled some of her brown-blonde hair and saw it was clumped together with blood near her left temple. She   
growled softly, looking for her sister as she healed herself and then quickly braided her hair.  
  
"Kitti." she called out "C'mon... Come out here!"  
  
Kitti popped out from behind a tree. "Goddess, Jae, you've been out for ages..." she giggled. "You snore!"   
  
Jae glared. "I do not snore!" she threw her braid over her shoulder, sticking her nose in the air. A light sprinkle of   
freckles flew across her nose. She looked almost Yamani.  
  
"Are you two okay?" came a voice we looked up to see a lady, only as tall as our short selves.  
  
Jae poked Kitti in the arm. "Hey.. look at her clothes!" she snickered. "How funny!"  
  
"She looks like you in that stupid school play." I addressed the stranger "Yeah, we're okay, but why do you care? You   
don't even know us. Especially Jae without her medication."  
  
Jaelawyn glared at her sister. "What medication? My Prozac? I took it today! I took my Prozac!" she said proudly. She   
reached into her small black purse and pulled out a 3-pac of Fun-Dip.  
  
"Hey! Where'd you get that, I thought I took it all away?!" I yelled at my sister snatching at the sugar that would   
only make her make less sense than normal to the rest of the world.  
  
Jae shrugged and took out a giant pixie stix and poured it in her mouth before Kitti could take it away.  
  
"Hey! Okay, who's your supplier, I can have sugar and Prozac and get away with it!"  
  
Jae smiled. "Ya have to be certified Manic Depressive to get Prozac! And ya know that's me... after all - I did try   
and set myself on fire."  
  
"Only when your boyfriend dumped you!" I rounded on the redheaded stranger "Are you still here?" She looked at me with   
a level purple gaze, but her eyes were starting to flicker.  
  
Jae snorted. "I hate guys. They all suck. Books, sugar, and computers are much better friends than real people."  
  
"Hey, Jae!" I poked her. "Red hair. Purple eyes. Short. Sound familiar?"  
  
Jae bent down and fixed the strap on her 2.5-inch heel sandals. She raised and eyebrow as she fixed her white denim   
shorts and her red tank top.  
  
"Not that I don't agree with you about the books and sugar, but is she who I think she is?"  
  
Yes, she sounds familiar. Aerin from Robin McKinley's 'Hero and the Crown'. Duh..."  
  
"Uh, that's not who I was thinking." I shook my head at her. "Oh, what was her name?"  
  
"Aerin." Jae supplied  
  
"Didn't Robyn Hood's wife have red hair? What's her name?"  
  
"Lady Marian?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her name!"  
  
"Nah... twas Maid Marian."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Hehehe!"  
  
"Do you think that's her?"  
  
Jae shook her head, and stuck a lollypop in her mouth. "Wasn't there some other read head with violet eyes?"  
  
"Uh, was it Kel in the Protector of the Small series by her Holiness Tammy?"  
  
Jae took the candy outta her mouth with a loud POP. "WAIT! Could she be Amynesha? Ya know - the Mage-Knight out of my   
story? Or is it Sapphire? Maybe... erhm..."  
  
Jae snapped her fingers, sticking the candy back in. "'Tis Alanna!" she took the pop out. "Goddess above and below,   
you cannot talk with candy in da mouth. Anyway - it has to be Alanna!"  
  
"Oh my Gods! I'm so sorry Lioness!" I apologized to the famous Lady knight.  
  
Jae yawned and offered Alanna a thing of Lifesavers. "Try the red ones, they very good." She put her patented blue   
pen between her ponytail and her head.  
  
Alanna shook her head. "No thank you. Really. I am not a person to like ... sugar."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
Jae yelped and pulled a classic Usagi-chan move by falling onto her face in shock. If it were and anime cartoon, a   
sweat-drop would have appeared over Jae's head. "YA GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!!!"  
  
"Hey Jae," I poked my sister "She can't take it. Sugar's too much for her. But it's not like it affects us or anything,   
and we eat it all the time!"  
  
Jae raised an eyebrow. "All right, Kitti... You have a point." She popped one in her mouth.  
  
"Okay, she drinks alcohol but doesn't like sugar?"  
  
Jae shrugged. "Yea... I guess. But Tortall is weird," Jae added. "if they don't like sugar."  
  
I turned back to Alanna ignoring my sister "Hey, can I meet your son Thom, he sounds cuuuuuuuuuute."  
  
Jae snorted. "Excuse me, Kitti... THOM IS MINE!"  
She paused. "No... Joren is mine. Thom is Dani's...."  
  
"Hello! You can have the dead boy, but I changed my mind, I want Cleon."  
  
"JOREN IS NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Humph!  
  
"Wanna bet?" Jae glared at me and began to cry in that 'he's-not-dead-if-I-say-he's-not' tone.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha. Does that mean I get Cleon?" I inquired  
  
"Yes." She sobbed, making me squeal with delight "Joren..." she wailed  
  
"Hey, think she'll take us to meet Daine or Kel?" I always have the good ideas, I swear.  
  
Jae shrugged. "All I wanna do is check out the guys." She looked at Kitti who was staring at her, "HEY! I'm 14! I have   
a right to wanna look at guys."  
  
"Well I'm 13, so do I! Yeah, that would be better, who first?"   
  
Jae grinned. "Joren... " Her eyes went wide as she smiled. She looked almost like an anime character that was simpering.  
  
"HE'S DEAD! D.E.A.D! DEAD!!!!!!!! He died in the Chamber!"  
  
Jaelawyn's lips trembled and she sat down on the ground and began bawling. "NOT MY JOREN!! WHY DO ALL THE CUTE GUYS HAVE TO   
DIE!!!!!!!! Why did Roger die... or Orzone... Or ... ewww! Did I just say Orzone!!!! Ewwwwwwwww!!!!!! But seriously! Why did   
Sex on Legs and Mr. Insensitive have to die?"  
  
"Lioness, we've changed our minds. Jae needs attention from a healer right away if you'd be so kind."  
  
Jae continues to cry loudly. She sobs and wails. "JOREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alanna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I think you two had better come with me. We need to see the King."  
  
Jae jumped up. "YAY!!!! King Prig! Can I kiss him? Sit on his lap? Yell at him? Kick him in the shins? Kick him in the balls?"  
  
"Awesome" I gave my sister a high five "We can diss Jon to his face instead of our books!" She was jumping around hyperly.   
But so was I for that matter. "Isn't Jon dreamy, well at least in the SOL books?"  
  
Jae snorted as they walked up to the Palace. "Jon was icky. Roger... Now he was hot. Sex on leg, unh-hunh! And no one   
can say otherwise!" Jae moved her head in the attitude of those who were trying to act black and all that. She snapped her   
fingers in her sister's face. "Do not deny. Roger is sex on legs, honey."  
  
"I deny, but Neal, I think he sounds sexy." I pushed Jae's arm.  
  
Jae gaped. "NEAL!?" she cried, voice strangled. "No way... Joren could beat him any day!"  
  
Alanna groaned and tried to ignore us.  
  
"How about George?" I said loudly to see her reaction. "I'd take even Joren over him. And Joren's dead and rotting."  
  
Jae sits down on the ground and bawls.  
  
"Get up! You can't kick or kiss Jon if you don't get up." She kept crying  
  
"Come on, let's go see King Prig, and I'll let you have a Pixi Stik when we get there"  
  
"I dun want sugah... I wan' Joren!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We'll go visit his tomb or grave or whatever he has later, come on!"  
  
"Alanna shook her head and proceeded towards the castle  
  
"Jae shakes her head, crossing her arms and not budging  
  
"Fine! I'll leave you here and send the Own out to get you!" Alanna yelled, "You're a raving lunatic!"  



End file.
